The invention relates generally to a cooling system for vehicles having an internal-combustion engine, and particularly to a cooling system having a plurality of cooling circuits.
European Patent 0,156,078 discloses a cooling system having a plurality of cooling circuits, which has a heat exchanger for the engine coolant, the engine oil and the charge air, in each case. These heat exchangers are arranged such that a common radiator-fan ensures that the radiators are adequately charged on the air side. Moreover, a switching device is provided which, depending on different measurement signals from temperature sensors, activates actuating means which act on a hydrostatic drive of the radiator-fan.
However, the known arrangement has the disadvantage that for all cooling circuits the heat exchanger capacity is always in line with the maximum demand of one of the cooling circuits, and this can lead in turn to unfavorable temperatures or operating conditions in the remaining cooling circuits.